


Daenerys Targaryen - Heldin der anderen Seite

by IlargiZuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fan-Theory, Meta
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlargiZuri/pseuds/IlargiZuri
Summary: Vielen dank an FedonCiadale und Tubbylita, für die ersten Kudos die ich jemals erhalten habe und vielen dank für die ersten Lesezeichen von Tetrisaddict und Tubbylita. Das fühlt sich sooo gut an, zu wissen das Leuten meine Meta gefällt. Vielen dank an euch drei.Kommentare sind auch immer willkommen.





	1. Staffel 1 - Khaleesi

Ich möchte euch nun aufzeigen, wieso ich Daenerys Targaryen für einen der besten Antagonisten aller Zeiten halte. Hierzu gehe ich chronologisch auf ihre Taten ein, die man als fragwürdig einstufen kann, und werde diese dann Vergleiche aus Kunst, Kultur und Geschichte nehmen, die zu meinem Entschluss führten.

Vorweg möchte ich sagen, dass jeder seine eigene Meinung haben darf, ich will niemanden überzeugen es so zu sehen wie ich, für wen Daenerys eine Heldin ist, der steht für mich simpel auf der anderen Seite; getreu George R. R. Martins berühmten Ausspruch: „A Villain is the Hero of the other Side“ Ich möchte den treuen Dany-Fans nur zeigen, wie man Daenerys als Antagonist sehen und trotzdem ein Fan von ihr sein kann.

Anfangen tun wir mit der Vorstellung aus Staffel 1, hier zähle ich ihre Taten noch nicht auf, da sie als Khal Drogos Frau nur soviel Macht hatte, wie ihr Mann ihr zugestand.

Zu Beginn der Serienhandlung ist Daenerys 16 Jahre alt und wird mit Khal Drogo verheiratet, als Teil einer Vereinbarung das der Khal seine Armee in den Dienst von Daenerys Bruder stellt und ihr hilft den eisernen Thron zu erobern.  
Sie wird als schüchterne, unterwürfige und verängstigte junge Frau gezeigt, die von ihrem Bruder misshandelt wurde. Im Verlauf der ersten Staffel verändert sich Daenerys massiv und sie beginnt sich gegen ihren Bruder zu behaupten, sie beeinflusst ihren Mann, den eisernen Thron für ihren Sohn zu erobern. Mit dem Tod ihres Mannes und ihres Kindes will Daenerys den Thron für sich selbst.  
Das alles passiert innerhalb einer Staffel, die ich überspringen möchte, da Daenerys in der ersten Staffel keinerlei eigene Macht hat, sondern immer nur soviel wie Drogo ihr zugestand. Der Zweck dieser Staffel war ganz eindeutig uns einzulullen, damit wir Daenerys Taten so sehen, wie sie ihre engsten Berater betrachten und nicht wie ein Außenstehender, nicht so wie es zum Beispiel die Tarlys tun werden oder die Geschichtsschreibung von Westeros und Essos.


	2. Staffel 2: Hexenmeister und Opern

In Staffel 2 sehen wir zunächst wie Daenerys versucht Unterstützung für ihren Eroberungszug zu erhalten. In Quarth erhält sie nur verschiedene Heiratsanträge und wird nicht ernst genommen. Es wird schnell klar, dass niemand ihren Enthusiasmus unterschätzt, sehr wohl jedoch ihre Erfolgschancen, aus sehr guten Gründen, als gering einstuft.  
Schließlich entführt ein Hexenmeister ihre Drachen und ein Teil ihres Khalassars wird getötet. Obwohl ich bei Daenerys Feuertoden eigentlich eine klare Meinung habe, gibt es diese eine Ausnahme, wo ich ihr den Vorteil des Zweifels lasse und sage das es zumindest in meinen Augen keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Sie war im Haus des Hexenmeisters, der ihre Drachen haben wollte, da sie eine Kraftquelle für seine Magie sind. Das bedeutet, als er Daenerys in diesem Moment gegenüber steht, ist er stärker als sonst. Sie selbst ist angekettet, hat keine magischen Fähigkeiten und ist alleine. Außer den Entführer ihrer Drachen zu verbrennen, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit für sie, aus dieser Lage frei zu kommen.  
Doch dann kehrt Daenerys zurück in das Haus ihres Gastgebers und findet ihn und ihre Zofe zusammen schlafend in dessen Bett vor. Sie gehen gemeinsam zu dem Tresor den wir in einer früheren Folge als überaus sicher präsentiert bekommen haben. Als er sich als leer erweist sperrt sie ihren Gastgeber und ihre ehemalige Zofe darin ein. Hier haben meine Alarmglocken geschlagen, denn die Szene kam mir seltsam bekannt vor.  
Schließlich fand ich auch heraus warum, ein Paar das aufgrund eines Verrats, unter einem Gebäude, in einem Raum lebendig begraben wird, ist die Schlussszene in der Oper Aida. Hierbei fiel mir auf, Aida ist eigentlich nicht zum Tode verurteilt wurde; nur der von ihr geliebte Mann, wird vom Pharao wegen Verrats zum Tode verurteilt, Aida geht nur freiwillig mit ihm in den Tod. Obwohl das Setting und die Figuren so vollkommen unterschiedlich sind, stellte ich mir danach eine Frage: Welches Recht hat Daenerys eigentlich ihren Gastgeber zum Tode zu verurteilen? Ihre Zofe ist teil ihres Khalassars, bedeutet, diese darf Daenerys zum Tode verurteilen, wegen Verrats. Aber ihr Gastgeber ist ein Bürger Quarths und somit eigentlich außerhalb ihres Rechtsanspruches. Womit seine Tötung eigentlich als Mord einzustufen ist.  
Zudem zeigt sich hier zum ersten Mal Daenerys rachsüchtige Seite. Statt die beiden von ihren Blutreitern oder Ser Jorah simpel töten zu lassen, sperrt sie die beiden unter dem Haus ihres Gastgebers in dessen Tresor ein. Sie überantwortet sie einem langsamen und grausamen Tod.  
Wir sollten auch nicht vergessen, dass Verrat in dieser Serie mehrmals bestraft wird.  
Robb bestrafte Rikkard Karstark für dessen Verrat, indem er ihn enthauptete. Sansa und Arya bestrafen Petyr Baelish nicht nur für den vielfachen Verrat, den er begangen hat, sondern sie rächen sich auch noch, indem sie ihn in seinem eigenen Spiel schlagen. Selbst Theon der die Starks verrät, wird vom Schicksal dafür bestraft, indem ihn seine Männer verraten und er an Ramsay Bolton gerät, der ihn daraufhin furchtbar foltert und körperlich, wie auch geistig, verstümmelt. Verrat wird in der Serie immer bestraft, immer mit einem echten oder metaphorischen tot. Der Tod ist dabei immer auch dem Verbrechen und seinen Auswirkungen angemessen, aber normalerweise töten die Richter nur jene, über die sie auch herrschen.  
In Quarth ist das nicht der Fall, Daenerys hat eigentlich keinerlei rechtliche Gewalt über ihren Gastgeber und somit ist zumindest dieser tot, ein simpler Mord und alleine Daenerys Rachegelüsten geschuldet. Zudem handelt sie wie ein Khal in dieser Szene, sie tötet den Mann und die Frau und plündert danach das Haus um ein Schiff zu kaufen, mit dem sie Quarth verlässt.


	3. Staffel 3: Feuer und Blut 1

Als Daenerys mit ihren Dothraki in Staffel drei in Astapor eintrifft, möchte sie ein Heer aufstellen und wir sehen wie ihr das gelingt, ohne sonderlich große finanzielle Mittel.

Zudem beginnt hier Daenerys aufstieg zur Eroberin und „Befreierin“. Sie möchte die Sklaverei beenden, aber leider durchdenkt sie dieses Vorhaben nicht bis zur letzten Konsequenz. Worrauf ich später noch einmal eingehe.

Zunächst einmal tauscht sie bei einem Sklavenhändler alle in Astapor befindlichen Unbefleckten, mitsamt denen die sich in der Ausbildung befinden, gegen Drogon ein. Der Händler von dem Daenerys die Soldaten-Sklaven käuft, hat sie bei all ihren vorherigen Besuchen konstant beleidigt und erniedrigt. Nachdem der Handel abgeschlossen ist, verbrennt Daenerys den Mann bei lebendigem Leibe. Auch hier frage ich mich: Wieso tötet Daenerys den Mann und welches Recht hat sie dazu?

Zunächst einmal, hat sie das Recht des Stärkeren, was ironisch ist, da diese Denkweise und dieses Recht in direkter Weise mit der Haltung von Sklaven verbunden ist. Die Sklaverei geht zurück auf das Gedankengut, dass die Stärkeren das Recht haben über die Schwächeren zu herrschen, bevor es zum Handelsgeschäft wurde Sklaven zu kaufen und zu verkaufen, waren Sklaven Kriegsgefangene und in einigen Kulturen hielt sich das noch bis in die Neuzeit. Erst seit 1981 gilt die Sklaverei weltweit als verboten, was nicht heißt, dass sie weltweit nicht mehr praktiziert wird, sondern nur das die rechtliche Grundlage für Menschenhandel in den meißten Staaten der Erde nicht mehr existiert, aber Menschenhandel und damit Sklaverei wir bis heute ausgeübt. Was Tyrions Aussage in Staffel 7 Episode 6 besonders prophezeiend aussehend lässt. _„But the World you Want to build, doesn’t get Build all at once, probably not in a single Lifetime.“_ Wir haben es noch nicht einmal in unserer Welt geschafft die Sklaverei restlos abzuschaffen und dabei hatten wir schon den Humanismus und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis das alle Menschen gleich sind, die konsequente Durchführung dieser Philosophie dauert allerdings noch an und dabei gibt es verschiedene Ausformungen dieser Philosophie seit fast 500 Jahren.

Daenerys bestreben die Sklaverei abzuschaffen ist lobenswert, aber das ist ein weltweites Konzept und es nur an einer Ecke ihrer Welt mittels Gewalt abzuschaffen hat nicht funktioniert und wird nicht funktionieren. Von daher ist ihr bestreben von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Das zeigt uns auch die Serie, als in Staffel sechs Varys herausfindet, WER hinter den Söhnen der Harpyie steckt. _„Sorry, I was busy to find out, who Funds the Sons of the Harpy. Some Things you can’t Rush. – The Good Masters of Astapor and the Wise Masters of Yunkai with Help of their Friends in Volantis.“_ Mit Gewalt kann man keine neue Ordnung durchsetzen, das braucht Zeit, Bildung und den Willen etwas zu Ändern. Aber Daenerys Methode dürfte diesen Willen eher nicht heraufbeschwören, schließlich gibt sie den Befehl alle Meister zu töten, alle Sklaven zu befreien und nur die Unschuldigen zu verschonen. Das ist zwar sehr nobel von ihr, allerdings ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Kinder werden erwachsen und obwohl damit noch nicht gesagt ist, das sie den Tod ihrer Väter rächen wollen, dürften nach Daenerys Abzug aus Astapor, einige Familien obdachlos und schutzlos sein. Nicht alle befreiten Sklaven werden ihre ehemaligen Meister einfach verlassen, einige werden Rache für die ungerechte Behandlung suchen. Und Daenerys Drachen haben zusätzlich für Zerstörung von Häusern gesorgt.

Sie hat das Verhalten der Dothraki am Ende von Staffel eins kritisiert, verhält sich hier jedoch wie eine Dothraki, Plündern, Morden und Brandschanzen, das einzige was fehlte war das Vergewaltigen.Zusätzlich kommt hinzu das sie die Unschuldigen, sprich die Frauen und Kinder am Leben lässt und die Mütter werden ihren Kindern weiter beibringen, dass Sklaverei etwas absolut normales ist und sie jedes Recht haben Menschen zu entführen und für ihre Zwecke zu gebrauchen und zu verkaufen.

Hier hatte ich zum ersten Mal ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Verbrennung des "Tagesmonsters", denn abgesehen von seinem unablässigen Beleidigungen, seiner Ignoranz und der Tatsache das er mit seiner Gier nach Prestige und Geltung seine Stadt beinahe zerstört hat, hat der Sklavenhändler eigentlich kein Verbrechen begangen. Nach den Gesetzen der Stadt Astapor war er ein vollkommen normaler Händler der seine Waren anbot und somit bleibt die Frage bestehen: Warum hat Daenerys ihn umgebracht?

Außer der Tatsache das er sie beleidigte, fällt mir kein Grund ein. Das Daenerys die Sklaverei abschaffen will und Leute wie er sicherlich nicht davon angetan sind, könnte da schon eher ein Grund für sie sein. Was den Anfang ihres Essos-Plots sehr schlecht in meinen Augen beginnt, denn Daenerys spricht später davon das Rad zu zerstören, abgesehen davon das sie niemals spezifiziert, was genau sie damit meint, glauben viele ihrer Fans das sie die Demokratie einführen will. Nun, zunächst einmal glaube ich, das Daenerys keine Ahnung hat, was eine Demokratie ist! In unserer Welt wurden die Grundlagen der Demokratie im antiken Griechenland von Philosophen ausgedacht, aber gelebt wurde die Demokratie in unserem Sinne da noch nicht. Zudem haben wir bisher keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, weder in Serie noch in den Büchern das dieses Konzept einer gewählten Regierung schon einmal in irgendeiner Kultur vorkam, oder auch nur, in deren Philosophie durchdacht wurde.

 Um eine Änderung in der Gesellschaft zu bewirken, muss man das DENKEN der Gesellschaft ändern, nur so wird langfristig auch die Sklaverei abgeschafft. Wer nun sagt, dass die Sklaverei doch in Westeros abgeschafft sei, der irrt. Der Menschenhandel ist in Westeros abgeschafft und Sklaverei wie es sie in Essos gibt, existiert dort nicht. Tatsächlich ist "der Sklave" in Wörterbüchern wie folgt definiert: _Eine Person, die wirtschaftlich und rechtlich in völliger Abhängigkeit, von einer anderen Person, lebt._ Diese Beschreibung trifft auch auf Leibeigene zu, sie leben nicht im Haushalt ihres Landesherren, doch sie leben in Abhängigkeit von ihm, rechtlich wie wirtschaftlich. Denn sie dürfen ihre Erträge nicht verkaufen, sie müssen das was sie anbauen entweder selbst essen oder an den Lord abtreten. Und Leibeigenschaft existiert noch in Westeros, somit existiert nicht mehr der Menschenhandel, aber immer noch eine Form der Sklaverei.

Abgesehen davon führt Daenerys in diesem Augenblick mit dem Feuertod des Sklavenhändlers eine Tat aus, die vielleicht nicht vorsätzlich politisch motiviert war, es aber trotzdem ist. Die politische Botschaft die Daenerys damit ausdrückt ist eine, die sie später selbst in Worte fassen wird: _„They can live in my new World or they can die in their Old one!“_ Somit habe ich schon einmal einen Hinweis, dass Daenerys entweder keine Ahnung von Demokratie hat oder das dieses Prinzip simpel noch nicht existiert. Mit der Anforderung das alle Meister sich ihrer Weltanschauung anschließen sollen verstößt sie gegen mindestens drei Grundrechte, welche international in fast jeder demokratischen Verfassung festgehalten sind, die Meister verstoßen mit ihrer Sklavenhaltung eigentlich gegen alle, aber sie wollen die Welt auch nicht ändern. Was Daenerys hier ausdrückt ist eine Form der Tyrannei, ja Sklaverei ist furchtbar, aber auch sie ist eine Form der Tyrannei. Die Verbrennung des Sklavenhändlers in Astapor gibt zum ersten Mal das klare Zeichen: „Ich bin das Recht, ich entscheide darüber was Recht und Unrecht ist und wer anderer Meinung ist, der wird getötet.“

Daenerys hat vor die Sklaverei abzuschaffen und obwohl ihre Methode vielleicht kurzfristig genau dies schafft, zeigt sie langfristig keine Wirkung. Daenerys stellt sich auf die Seite der Sklaven, aber sie benimmt sich wie ein Meister.


	4. Staffel 3: Feuer und Blut 2

Die nächste Stadt auf Daenerys Befreiungsfeldzug ist Yunkai. Da Yunkai keine Soldaten zu verkaufen hat, sondern nur Lustsklaven, entsenden sie einen Unterhändler, der Daenerys dazu bringen soll die Stadt in Ruhe zu lassen. Daenerys nimmt das Geld an, welches man ihr anbietet und lässt den Unterhändler dafür am Leben.  
Nachdem die Yunkai daraufhin ein Söldnerheer engagieren, verhandelt Daenerys mit den Anführern. Sie erreicht, dass die Söldner sich ihr anschließen, was dazu führt, das Yunkai eingenommen wird.  
In Yunkai findet keine Verbrennung statt, aber Yunkai ist auch in anderer Hinsicht einzigartig, sie haben einen Rat den sie „Die weisen Meister“ nennen und von der Beschreibung aus den Büchern, und dem was uns die Serie erzählt, besteht dieser Rat aus allen freien Bürgern der Stadt. Also sind ausschließlich die Sklaven von der Teilnahme an der Regierung ausgeschlossen.  
Interessant ist hierbei, das diese Form der Regierung, eine frühe Form der Demokratie ist. Im antiken Griechenland wurde Athen von einem Senat geleitet der aus allen freien, männlichen Bürgern der Stadt über dreißig Jahren bestand. Davon ausgeschlossen waren Frauen, Sklaven, zugezogene und natürlich freie Männer unter dreißig. Der Senat bestand deswegen aus rund 30000 Männern, sie stellten die Beamten und die militärische Obrigkeit.  
Hinzukommt, dass diese Form der Regierung kritisiert wurde. Diese Kritiker waren Platon und Aristoteles. Diese Männer bezeichnen wir heute als Väter der Demokratie, wie wir sie kennen. Sie waren nicht gegen Sklaverei. Sie sahen die Probleme ihrer Regierung und den Herrschenden und waren der Meinung das es eigentlich nicht der Allgemeinheit, sondern nur den Herrschenden nutzt. Sie wollten deswegen die Gemeinschaft ändern und stellten Thesen und Ideen auf, wie man das bewerkstelligen könnte.  
Der Punkt jedoch ist, sie haben aufgrund dieser Regierung etwas ändern wollen, weil sie die Probleme in dem System sahen.  
Die Yunkai sehen das nicht so, alles schien vollkommen in Ordnung, bis Daenerys Targaryen kam und mit ihr große Arbeitslosigkeit, steigende Kriminalität und wirtschaftlicher Stillstand. Man glaubt, all dies wäre ihr Werk. Eigentlich waren es die eigene Kurzsichtigkeit und wirtschaftliche Spezialisierung, welche nun die Wirtschaftlichen und Sozialen Probleme in Yunkai hervorrufen. Daenerys hat den unaufhaltsamen Fall dieser Stadt nur beschleunigt.  
Ebenso nimmt Daenerys den Meistern von Yunkai ihre Macht, was vermutlich das größere Problem darstellt. Wie ich bereits ausführte, haben die weisen Meister von Yunkai, politisch das Sagen in Yunkai und das ist eine frühe Form der Demokratie. Damit man weiß welche Schwächen eine Form der Regierung hat muss sie, wie alles andere auch erst einmal versagen. Durch Daenerys Machtübernahme hatte diese Regierung jedoch niemals die Möglichkeit zu versagen. Es ist ein wenig mit dem Laufen lernen, wir alle mussten auch erst einmal stolpern und hinfallen, bevor wir es richtig konnten.  
Die Dinge zu zerstören die zu Entwicklung und fortschritt führen, auch wenn sie zunächst einmal schlecht sind, ist der Weg, den die Kirche im späten Mittelalter und der frühen Neuzeit einschlug. Menschen, die der Kirche gefährlich wurden, sie kritisierten oder die einfach dafür plädierten etwas neues auszuprobieren, egal ob das nun gesellschaftlich oder wissenschaftlich war, liefen in Gefahr der Ketzerei oder Hexerei beschuldigt zu werden und schlussendlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu landen.  
Das Daenerys die Sklaverei abschaffen will, ist lobenswert, aber soetwas braucht Zeit, genau wie Tyrion sagte. Ansonsten kehren die Menschen zu ihren alten Wegen und Ansichten zurück und schlussendlich hat man die Entwicklung eines Volkes nur um ein paar dunkle Jahre mehr verschoben. Wer glaubt, dass die Meister in der Drachenbucht weiterhin auf Sklaverei verzichten, nur weil irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt eine Frau sitzen könnte, die vielleicht noch drei Drachen hat, der kennt die Menschheit nicht. Ein Sprichwort sagt: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Solange die Nachfrage nach den Sklaven der Stadtstaaten der Sklavenbucht besteht, besteht auch die Möglichkeit das die Meister ihre alten Gewohnheiten wieder aufnehmen.  
Aber zu diesen Gewohnheiten, gehört auch die Vorform der Demokratie. Somit bestünde die Chance, dass es diese Regierungsform eines Tages, auch in Essos und Westeros geben wird. Aber dafür muss sie erst einmal ausgedacht werden.


	5. Meereen – die Stadt der Harpyien

Nach Astapor und Yunkai erreicht Daenerys Meereen. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin sieht sie 163 Kinder am Wegesrand gekreuzigt. Wieder wird die Stadt eher mit List, denn mit Gewalt eingenommen. Zudem erhält Daenerys Unterstützung von den einheimischen Sklaven, die von ihrer Rede vor den Mauern Meereens inspiriert sind und sich gegen die Meister erheben wollen. Der Sklavenaufstand ist erfolgreich und Daenerys bezieht die große Pyramide von Meereen.  
Wie Daenerys nach der Eroberung Meereens auf die Kreuzigungen reagiert finde ich verständlich. Doch heiße ich es keinesfalls gut. Sie lässt 163 Meister wahllos kreuzigen und auf diese Weise sterben. Dabei weiß sie noch nicht einmal, ob diese 163 Meister auch schuldig sind. Sie weiß nur das sie Meister sind und das reicht ihr. Aber in Meereen herrscht eine Oligarchie, das bedeutet die reichsten Männer der Stadt, haben das Sagen. Auch das ist eine Vorform der Demokratie. In der Konsequenz hieße das, die reichsten Männer der Stadt, die Herren dieser Stadt, befahlen 163 Sklavenkinder aus der Stadt zu nehmen und am Wegesrand zu Meereen zu kreuzigen, um Daenerys abzuschrecken. Also ein kleiner Teil dieser Sklavenmeister haben befohlen diese Kinder zu töten.   
Bereits in Astapor sahen wir, wie Sklaven gekreuzigt wurden, um andere Sklaven zu ermahnen stets ihren Herren zu gehorchen. Hier werden nun die Meister gekreuzigt, aus einem ähnlichen Grund, Daenerys will die Meister der anderen Städte warnen was ihnen passiert, wenn sie sich ihr entgegensetzen.  
Das Kreuzigen wurde aus dem Hängen entwickelt, es sollte das Sterben verlängern, damit die Verurteilten länger leiden und die Menschen das Leid sehen. Es sollte Abschrecken, es wurden Verbrecher gekreuzigt, aber auch Juden und Sklaven. Kreuzigen war eine Strafe, welche die gesetzestreue Gemeinschaft davon abhalten sollte selbst Verbrecher zu werden. Doch welche Straftat haben die Meister von Meereen begangen?   
Vor Daenerys Eroberung, war Sklaverei nicht verboten. Sie haben Sklavenkinder gekreuzigt, um Daenerys abzuschrecken. Sie übt hier wieder das Recht des stärkeren aus und tötet eine Reihe von Meistern in der Art und Weise wie diese Kinder. ABER diese Kinder wurden nur getötet, weil sie wussten, dass Daenerys auf dem Weg nach Meereen war. Warum also zieht Daenerys nicht die Konsequenz daraus? Zumindest für sich selbst im privaten Bereich. Selmy sagte ihr, bevor sie die Meister verurteilte:  
„The City is yours. All these People are your Subjects now. Sometimes it is better to answer injustice with Mercy.“  
Wir alle wissen wie sehr ihr Verhalten die anderen Meister verärgerte und wie es dazu führte, dass sie die Söhne der Harpyie gründeten. Daenerys Kurzsichtigkeit und Rachsucht haben ihr diese Rebellen eingehandelt. Aber wann rebellieren Menschen?  
Allgemein kann man sagen, Menschen rebellieren wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlen und glauben handeln zu müssen um etwas zu ändern. Die Französische Revolution geschah, als die Menschen in den Städten hungerten, weil die Nahrungsmittel aufgrund einiger schlechter Ernten knapp war und Frankreich war so verschuldet, dass es nichts importieren konnte. Die russische Revolution geschah ebenfalls, als es den Menschen schlecht ging, es herrschte Krieg und wieder einmal hungerte die Zivilbevölkerung.  
Wenn es den Menschen gut geht oder sie nicht merken wie schlecht es ihnen eigentlich geht, bleiben sie ruhig und erdulden die schlimmen Zeiten. Aber ist ihr Magen leer oder keine Ablenkung da, dann werden sie ungehalten und rebellieren.  
Die Rebellion der Söhne der Harpyie kann man ähnlich betrachten, denn sie ist eine direkte Reaktion auf Danys Regierungsstil. Dieser wird auch in der Serie angesprochen, es wird gesagt, dass Meereens Märkte leer sind, das die Prostitution zunimmt und ebenso die Kriminalität. Die Menschen sind unzufrieden. Besonders die Meister, welche bisher von diesen Problemen abgelenkt wurden, durch Sklaven in den Arenen und in ihren Betten. Ich will nicht sagen, dass diese Probleme nicht vorher existierten. Nicht ohne Grund werden die Mauern der drei Sklavenstädte in den Büchern als bröckelnd beschrieben. Die Geschäfte gingen schon eine Weile nicht mehr gut, aber sie liefen noch. Und was noch wichtiger ist, es war noch niemand da, dem man die Schuld geben konnte, aber mit Daenerys Versuch die Sklaverei zu beenden, dazu noch auf effektiv, brutale Art ist sie nun der perfekte Sündenbock für die Meister.  
Daenerys ist deswegen noch keine Heldin, ich sagte bereits, das sie sich wie die Meister verhält, nur stellt sie sich auf die Seite der Sklaven und nicht derjenigen die das Geld haben. Das macht sie nicht besser als diese, aber auch nicht schlechter.   
Wie ich bei Yunkai erwähnte, wurden die Grundlagen unserer modernen Demokratie in einer Zeit ausgedacht, wo Sklaverei in einer Vorform der Demokratie existierte. Die Philosophen lebten in friedlichen Zeiten in Athen. Die Grundrechte jedoch sind zumeist dann entstanden, wenn eine Rebellion erfolgreich war. Man darf nie vergessen: Grundrechte und Demokratie wurden unabhängig voneinander entwickelt. Von England über die Niederlande bis nach Amerika entwickelten sich diese Rechte langsam ab dem späten Mittelalter. Deswegen schließt eine Demokratie die Sklaverei und damit auch die Leibeigenschaft nicht aus.   
Daenerys verhält sich zudem wie ein absolutistischer Herrscher. Aber diese Art der Regierung wurde in den Sklavenstädten vor über tausend Jahren abgeschafft. Man könnte also durchaus sagen, dass sich in den Söhnen der Harpyie eine Vorform der Demokratie gegen den Absolutismus wehrt. Eine Rebellion wie diese haben wir auch in der englischen Geschichte, als Charles I. versuchte durch eine gleichförmige Verfassung für England und Schottland, den Absolutismus einzuführen. Das Ergebnis war ein Bürgerkrieg und schließlich die Militärdiktatur unter Oliver Cromwell.  
Einige glauben das Daenerys kleiner Rat in der großen Pyramide eine Form der Demokratie wäre, aber auch in unserer Geschichte hatten absolutistische Herrscher Berater und Fachkräfte, die ihnen zu Diensten waren. Die Herrscher suchten sich ihre Berater aus und leider waren diese nicht immer so kompetent, wie man sich das wünscht, nicht selten wurden es Männer, die dem König nach dem Mund redeten.  
Und so wie Daenerys spätestens in der siebten Staffel auf Tyrions Ratschläge reagiert, will auch Daenerys keinen Kritiker und Fachmann, sondern einen Ratgeber der der ihr nach dem Mund redet, doch dazu später mehr.  
Meeren ist das Schlachtfeld der Harpyien und Tyrion erklärt, dass die anderen Städte angreifen, weil sie nicht wollen, dass Meeren Erfolg hat. Denn wenn Mereen tatsächlich ohne Sklaverei erfolgreich Handel betreiben und somit wirtschaftlich aufsteigen sollte, zeigt dies nur, dass der seit jäher etablierte Sklavenhandel, nicht nötig ist um Reichtum anzuhäufen. Tyrion hat also in gewissem Maße recht. Mereens Erfolg würde die Oligarchie von Mereen und Astapor und die attische Form der Demokratie, die es in Yunkai gab, zunichte machen.  
Damit würde man zugleich auch sagen, dass es besser einen Herrscher zu haben als viele, was zum Teil stimmt, doch Tatsache ist, dass GRRM als Amerikaner sicherlich nicht die Absicht hatte die Monarchie als besser hinzustellen.  
Amerika hatte niemals eine Monarchie, seit der Unabhängigkeit gab es dort nur die demokratische Republik. Allerdings haben wir in Game of Thrones das Problem, das diese Konzepte der Demokratie oder der Republik noch nicht bekannt sind. Zumindest nicht wie wir sie kennen, dass was dem am nächsten kommt, sind nun einmal die Regierungen der Sklavenstädte. Es ist daher anzunehmen das GRRM mit den Sklavenstädten und ihren Vorformen der Demokratie eine versteckte Kritik an den modernen Regierungen, in seinem Werk unterbringen wollte und nicht das Monarchie etwas gutes ist, schließlich kritisiert er die im Westeros-Plot.  
Bezeichnend dafür, das Meereen eher eine Kritik an unserer modernen Regierungen ist, zeigt uns die Serie im Besonderen; hier sind wir bereits weiter als in den Büchern und Daenerys gibt Daario den Befehl die Stadt für sie zu halten. Daario Naharis ist ein Söldner, er sagt Daenerys einmal, das er wegen ihr in Meereen ist. Nachdem Daenerys nun fort ist, wird er zu dem zurückkehren, in was er gut ist: Krieg und Frauen. Als guter Söldner wird Daario sich seinen und den Abzug der Zweitgeborenen natürlich bezahlen lassen. Aber er wird wieder zum Söldner, er ist kein Politiker und auch kein Diplomat, er ist Soldat.  
Ich denke, die Sklavenstädte werden zu dem Leben zurückkehren wie es war, bevor Daenrys kam um die Sklaven zu befreien. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie merken, dass Daenerys nicht mehr wiederkommt und was Daario betrifft, er wird wohl das meißte an Bezahlung raushauen, was er kriegen kann und dann verschwinden. Er war Daenerys treu und er liebte sie und nun hat er keinen Grund mehr in Meereen zu bleiben.


	6. Staffel 7:  Westeros – der Kampf um die Heimat

Daenerys reist am Ende der sechsten Staffel endlich zurück nach Westeros. Viele Fans waren hocherfreut und hofften auf eine schnelle Invasion, was wir stattdessen bekamen war ein Desaster. Tyrions Absichten nicht die fremden Soldaten zu benutzen war durchaus verständlich, da er wusste, wie seine Schwester gegenüber den Lords von Westeros argumentieren würde, um sie auf ihre Seite zu bekommen.

  
Ebenso ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er wusste, dass Euron sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte und die Flotte vor Dorne abfangen würde. Es ist ebenso anzunehmen, das er nicht wissen konnte das Jaime Casterlystein aus taktischen Gründen verlieren würde, um Olenna Tyrell zu besiegen und Rosengarten einzunehmen. Im Gegenteil zu Jaime, war Tyrion niemals der Gefangene von Robb Stark und dessen Taktiken hat Jaime nun übernommen und für seine Zwecke angepasst.  
Als Jon nach Drachenstein kommt, sieht man erneut wie Daenerys andere Menschen behandelt, die nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Als sie sich das erste Mal begegnen, versucht Daenerys ihn, mit ihren vielen Titeln, zu beeindrucken, zudem stellt sie sich nicht selbst vor, sie überlässt das Missandei. Als sie dies in Meereen tat, war das noch in Ordnung, denn nicht alle Leute in Meereen sprachen die gemeine Zunge, aber in Westeros tut das eigentlich jeder. Es ist somit ein klarer Versuch sich von ihm abzugrenzen.

Danach versucht sie sich mit ihm zu einigen, mit der Bedingung das er sich ihr unterordnet. Erst nachdem der Nachtkönig einen ihrer Drachen getötet hat, lenkt sie von sich aus ein, aber aus dem falschen Grund. Sie sagt es selbst:

  
_„The Dragons Are My Children. They Are the only Children I’ll ever have, do you understand?“_

Was wir hier haben ist eine rachsüchtige Mutter, die den Tod eines ihrer Kinder rächen will. Ich bin sicher, jede Mutter kann das verstehen und ich verurteile Daenerys auch nicht dafür, im Gegenteil, zum ersten Mal seit fünf staffeln konnte ich ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Es ist trotzdem der falsche Grund, um sich Jon anzuschließen.  
Denn sie stellt bereits in der nächsten Folge ihren Rachewunsch, hinter ihr Verlangen den eisernen Thron zu erobern. Wieder sagt sie es selbst.

_„You were right from the Beginning, if I trusted you everything would be different. [so what now?] I can’t forget what I saw North of the Wall. And I Can’t pretend that Cersei Won’t Take back half the Country, the moment I march North.“_

Ein interessantes Szenario, das man hier gestaltet hat. Denn Daenerys befürchtet das Cersei ihr in den Rücken fällt, zurecht wie der Zuschauer später feststellt, was sie aber noch nicht weiß und vermutlich erst später in Staffel 8 erfährt.  
Dieses Szenario hat eine unverwechselbare Ähnlichkeit mit den Verhandlungen des Nichtangriffspaktes zwischen Deutschland und der UdSSR von 1939. Dieser Pakt sah vor das die Sowjetunion sich nicht in die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Deutschland und anderer dritter Mächte (in diesem Fall Polen und die Westmächte) einmischt. Das Wirtschaftsabkommen, dass mit diesem Pakt einherging, sicherte Deutschland wichtige Rohstoffe, um die Kriegsmaschinerie weiter betreiben zu können. Wenn wir diesen Vergleich weiter verfolgen sind weder Cersei, noch Daenerys besonders angenehme Zeitgenossen. Cersei ist Stalin und Daenerys Hitler. Der Vergleich sollte auf keinen Fall umgekehrt betrachtet werden, denn Stalin zog nicht in einen Eroberungskrieg, wie Hitler. In den Augen der Russen von damals war die Besetzung Polens, der Balkanstaaten und der baltischen Staaten nicht die Eroberung von neuem Territorium, sondern die Sicherung der alten Grenzen, die das Reich unter dem Zaren hatte. Durch die Revolution und den ersten Weltkrieg gingen diese verloren und wurden nun zurückgefordert. Somit steht Cersei definitiv in der Position des Stalin und nicht der von Hitler. Adolf Hitler griff Länder an, die niemals zu den deutschen Ländern gehört hatten, darunter Frankreich, Großbritannien und die Sowjetunion.

  
Des Weiteren bricht zwar Cersei den Pakt, trotzdem ist sie die etablierte und gefürchtete Herrscherin in Westeros, so wie Stalin als Generalsekretär der KPdSU der etablierte und gefürchtete Führer der Sowjetunion war. Zudem war auch Stalin paranoid, genau wie Cersei. In der Serie wurde diese Eigenschaft von ihr etwas weniger ausgebaut, aber jeder Führer, der seine Herrschaft auf Angst aufbaut, wird schlussendlich von angst erfasst das überall Feinde lauern.

  
Zurück zu Daenerys und ihrer Reise. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, in Staffel sieben, sind wir so gut wie fertig mit der Geschichte und eines hat uns diese Geschichte seit Staffel 2 gezeigt, Daenerys mag keine Kritik. Besonders offensichtlich wird das als sie und Tyrion miteinander über eben dieses Treffen in der Drachengrube reden. Sie kommen auf den Kampf in der Weite und die anschließende Verbrennung der Tarly’s zu sprechen. Hier sind die Bildsprache und die Themen eng miteinander verknüpft. Daenerys und Tyrion sprechen in dem warmen Licht des Kaminfeuers über Helden und Daenerys Liebesleben, sowie über das Treffen in der Drachengrube, als das Thema auf dieses Treffen kommt, steht Daenerys auf und geht zum Fenster. Die Lichtverhältnisse und somit die Farbgebung im Bild sind vollkommen unterschiedlich.

Das warme Licht des Feuers, gibt dem gesamten Bild einen heimeligen und warmen Ton. Daenerys spricht mit Tyrion über die Helden in ihrem Leben und erwähnt dabei, das sie dumme Dinge tun und sterben. Sie erwähnt zwei „Helden“ die gestorben sind, wobei die Bezeichnung von Khal Drogo durchaus zur Debatte steht, aber er ist es nun einmal in ihren Augen. Jon kam zurück. Aber Jorah und Daario sind eigentlich noch nicht einmal in die Nähe eines heldenhaften Todes gekommen. Jorah tut durchaus eine Menge dumme Dinge, weil er Daenerys liebt, für Daario gilt das gleiche. Daenerys tut später dumme Dinge, weil sie sich langsam in Jon Snow verliebt, wie fast jeder Andere verliebte Mensch im realen Leben. Wenn man verliebt ist tut man dumme Dinge unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht.

  
Ich denke jedoch, dass eine Frau am besten weiß, wann ein Mann sie liebt und wann nicht. Jeder der glaubt, dass Jon Daenerys liebt, sollte vielleicht Daenerys Intuition trauen und nicht dem was uns die gleichen Leute erzählen die ein Jahr lang behauptet haben, dass Jon Snow nicht von den toten zurückkehrt.  
Daenerys war auch nicht in Daario verliebt, trotzdem hatten beide sehr vergnügliche Stunden in ihrem Bett. Sie wusste auch, dass Daario sie aufrichtig liebte und sie hat deutlich gezeigt, dass sie es nicht tut. Daario wusste von diesem Moment an, das ihr nichts so wichtig ist wie der eiserne Thron und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Zudem sagte zum Abschied:

  
_„You’ll get that Throne you Want so badly, I am sure of it. I Hope it brings you happiness.“_

Hier sagen uns die Drehbuchautoren eigentlich schon durch die Blume, dass dem so nicht sein wird. Und wir haben es auch schon einige Male gesehen, dass der Thron und die Macht nicht glücklich machen. Robert war nicht glücklich, weder beim regieren, noch in seiner Ehe. Cersei ist nicht glücklich, sie war es nicht in ihrer Ehe und ich denke auch nur in sehr seltenen Momenten in ihrem Leben. Im Augenblick ist sie auch nicht glücklich, der Mann den sie liebt, hat sich von ihr abgewandt, alle ihre Kinder sind tot, bei ihrer derzeitigen Schwangerschaft scheint auch etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein.  
Eigentlich scheint keiner der Throninhaber die wir bis jetzt kennen gelernt haben, dieses Amt und seine damit verbundenen Bürden und Privilegien wirklich zu geniesen und glücklich war anscheinend auch niemand. Der einzige Weg diese Nachricht noch besser auszudrücken, wäre es gewesen, wenn Daario es auch so wortwörtlich gesagt hätte. Zum Beispiel so: „You’ll get that Throne you Want so badly, I am sure of it. But I know it wont bring you happiness.“

  
Als sich das Gespräch zwischen Tyrion und Daenerys sich wieder dem Treffen zwischen den beiden Königinnen in Westeros zuwendet, wird das Gespräch ernster und einige wichtige Aussagen werden getroffen:

_„Which War is Won without deceit and Mass Murder?“_

Sie reden hier nicht speziell von diesem Krieg, der von Daenerys und Cersei um den eisernen Thron geführt wird, sondern generell über Kriege. Daenerys will den Krieg gewinnen und Jon will seinen auch gewinnen, ich verstehe daher nicht, warum man glaubt, das Jon oder Daenerys nicht zu Falschheit und Trug fähig wären. Daenerys soll ein höheres Ziel haben, benimmt sich jedoch ähnlich wie Cersei wenn sie Menschen verbrennt die ihr unangenehme Sachen ins Gesicht sagen, doch dazu später.  
Zunächst einmal der Augenblick wo Daenerys aufsteht und sich von Tyrion entfernt. Das Thema kommt auf die Tatsache zu sprechen, dass Cersei ihre Herrschaft alleine auf Angst aufgebaut hat. Noch wichtiger ist, Tyrion fragt sie, wie sie sich von den anderen Tyrannen unterscheiden möchte, die vor ihr kamen. Daenerys wechselt daraufhin das Thema und Tyrion erzählt ihr von dem Treffen mit seinem Bruder. Daraufhin kommt das Thema, auf Daenerys impulsive Art. Sie steht mit dem Licht hinter sich, nur als Silhouette im Fenster und wird passiv aggressiv gegenüber Tyrion.

  
Tyrion steht ebenfalls auf und erklärt ihr das die Gesprächspartner sie beide tot sehen wollen, was eine weitere Parallele zwischen Hitler und Stalin bringt, denn beide hatten niemals vor sich an den Nichtangriffspakt zu halten, wollten also den jeweils anderen tot sehen. Stalin wollte warten bis Deutschland sich erneut mit Frankreich und Britannien verausgabt hatte, Hitler war so intelligent seine Absichten über einen Russlandfeldzug samt Motivation in einem Buch zu veröffentlichen. Zumindest das hat noch keine unserer Damen hinbekommen.

  
Doch anstatt auf Tyrions Warnungen einzugehen, will sie wissen: wann sie impulsiv gewesen ist. Abgesehen von der Verbrennung der Tarlys, auf die ich gleich kommen werde, könnte ich mehrere Begebenheiten nennen, bei denen die Mutter der Drachen impulsiv reagierte: Das erste Mal in Quarth, das zweite Mal in Astapor, unglaublicherweise blieb uns Daenerys impulsives Verhalten in Yunkai großteils erspart, danach in Meeren fallen mir gleich drei Begebenheiten ein. Ab dem Punkt wo Tyrion ihr Berater ist, nehmen die impulsiven Verhaltensweisen ab und ab dem Punkt wo sie nicht mehr auf Tyrion hört, nehmen sie zu.  
Daenerys Schwierigkeiten und Ängste werde ich später noch einmal beleuchten.  
Hier ist nur wichtig, dass Tyrion auf etwas zu sprechen kommt das ihr unangenehm, ist und sie blockt ab. Sie erwidert, dass es notwendig war; unglücklicherweise stimme ich ihr teilweise zu, sie handelt hier nach einer bekannten Maxime des Terrors: „Einen Töten, schüchtert Zehntausende ein.“ Von daher, ja es war notwendig um die anderen einzuschüchtern, nur beeindruckend und entschuldigen wie das manche Fans tun, sollte man das auf keinen Fall. Für mich zumindest war es nur ein weiterer Beweis das Daenerys das Rad nicht brechen kann oder will, das ihr Vorfahre erbaut hat, denn sie nutzt es schon.  
Das besagte Treffen geht gut aus, ich nehme an, weil Daenerys wieder auf Tyrion hört und größtenteils ihren Mund hält. Sie tut auch nichts Impulsives, im Gegensatz zu Jon. Solange Cersei in der Drachengrube ist sagt Daenerys gerade einmal drei bis vier Sätze. Bleibt abzuwarten, wie sie auf Cerseis Betrug reagieren wird.


	7. 7.  Ansprachen im Vergleich

Daenerys macht eine Menge Ansprachen, nicht alle sind gut, aber ich habe ein paar aus der Serie genommen und sie mit einander verglichen. Sie alle folgen einem bestimmten Muster.

  
Ihre erste wirkliche Ansprache in Staffel 1 ist bei der Feuerbestattung ihres Ehemanns. Sie spricht zu dem Khalasar ihres Mannes, das noch bei ihr geblieben ist. Sie lässt die Sklaven frei und erklärt, dass jeder gehen kann, wenn er oder sie will. Ich vermute, dass diejenigen die danach gingen, Daenerys nur nach Vaes Dothrak begleiten wollten und niemals wirklich vorhatten ihr als Khaleesi zu folgen. Daenerys stellt sich danach vor und verspricht ihr Leute zu beschützen, indem sie ihre Feinde brutal tötet. Das denke ich mir nicht aus, sie sagt es:

_„I swear to you, that those who will wrong you will die screaming.“_

Als Miri Maaz Duur daraufhin ankündigt, nicht zu schreien, spricht Daenerys eine leise Drohung aus, das es nicht ihr Schreien sei, was sie wolle, sondern ihr Leben.   
Daenerys Ansprachen folgen diesem Muster weiterhin, sie spricht zunächst ihr Publikum an und erzählt dann, was sie anbietet und das niemand ihr folgen muss. Jedoch folgt dem gleich eine Drohung. Nicht immer eine Drohung an die Angesprochenen, in Essos ist es zumeist eine Drohung an eine dritte Partei, die Meister.

Hier eine Auflistung ihrer Drohungen:

_„I will. Which is not your screams I want, only your life.“_ – Season 1 Episode 10

_„Turn us away and we will burn you first.“_ – Season 2 Episode 4

_„And I bring your Enemies, what they Deserve.“_ – Season 4 Episode 4.

_„A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this Man murdered him. The punishment is death.“_ Season 5 Episode 2.

_„You're not going to serve. You're going to die.“_ – Season 6, Episode 4.

_„Together, we will leave the World a better place than we found it or refuse and die.“_ -Season 7 Episode 5

Eine besondere Ausnahme bilden hierbei die Ansprache in Astapor, an die Unbefleckten, und später die Ansprache an ihr neues Khalasar, mit ihren neuen Blutreitern.

  
Bei allen ihren Ansprachen fällt mir auf, dass sie sich selbst von der Menge distanziert. Diese Ansprachen sind eigentlich dafür gedacht die Massen zu bewegen und sie, Daenerys, als Teil der Menge zu beschreiben. Das ist es, was eine Heldenansprache ausmacht. So zum Beispiel geschehen in der Ansprache von William Wallace in Braveheart, die nicht überliefert ist, aber aus dem Mund von Mel Gibson wenigsten unterhaltsam und eindrucksvoll klingt. Der Unterschied zwischen Daenerys ganzen Reden und dieser einen Heldenrede, ist ein winziger Abschnitt wo William Wallace nicht von „ _Euch_ “ und „ _Mir_ “ spricht, sondern von „ _Uns_ “. Etwas das auch Aragon in seiner Ansprache vor den Toren Mordors tut oder Elizabeth Tudor im Film „Elizabeth: The Golden Age“ Letztere ist tatsächlich überliefert und wurde für das moderne Publikum angepasst. In allen stellen sich die Herrscher und Anführer der Armee mit ihren Soldaten auf eine Stufe und versprechen an ihrer Seite kämpfend unterzugehen.  
Vergleichen wir alle Ansprachen von Daenerys, passiert das erst als sie in Westeros ankommt und dort fehlt dann ein anderer Teil, der ihr helfen könnte, den sie in Essos immer ausgeführt hat. Ein Teil den Cersei in ihrer Ansprache an die Lords von Westeros einbezieht.  
Es ist die Antwort auf die simple Frage: WIE will sie das schaffen? Zum Beispiel sagt William Wallace seinen Leuten in der Ansprache, dass sie ihre Freiheit erlangen indem sie die Engländer aus Schottland vertreiben und für ihre Freiheit kämpfen. Cersei sagt, das sie zusammenhalten und zusammen kämpfen müssen um die Gefahr die von Daenerys ausgeht zu besiegen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Cersei für sich alleine nicht schon eine Riesengefahr für ihr Volk darstellt, es geht hier um Semantik, Syntax und Rhetorik. Es geht darum, das Daenerys sehr wohl weiß WIE man eine Rede aufbauen muss, um erfolgreich andere auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und sie unterlässt.  
Die Unbefleckten folgen ihr aus Liebe, weil sie sie frei ließ, weil sie wegen ihr keine Sklaven mehr sind. Die Dothraki folgen ihr, weil sie bewiesen hat, das sie die Stärkste ist. Diese Leute folgen ihr aus Überzeugung und diese Überzeugungskraft hat mit Cersei einen herben Dämpfer bekommen. Weil sie in dem einen Punkt schwächelt, was Jon und selbst Cersei erwähnen: Beide reden über das, was sie planen und wie sie planen, das zu erreichen. Etwas das wir bei Daenerys eigentlich auch immer bekommen, nur nie in ihren Ansprachen.  
Einmal, während die Meister der Sklavenbucht Meereen angreifen, fragt Tyrion Daenerys, was ihr Plan sei und sie antwortet:

  
„ _I will crucify the Masters. I will set their Fleets of Fire, kill every last one of their Soldiers and return their Cities to the Dirt. That is My Plan._ “ – Daenerys, Season 6 Episode 9.

Und genaugenommen, war das schon immer ihr Plan, seit sie die Drachen aus ihrem steinernen Schlaf erweckt hat. Wenn man sich die Ansprache an die dreizehn von Qarth ansieht, merkt man, dass sie niemals etwas anderes plant, es sei denn andere verhindern das. In Qarth war es Xaro Xhoan Daxos, in Yunkai war es Daario und in Meereen waren es erst Selmy und dann Tyrion.  
Hier noch zur Erinnerung, was sie den Dreizehn aus Qarth hinterher brüllt, als diese sie vor ihrer Stadt stehen lassen wollen.

  
„ _13! When my Dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who have wronged me. We will lay waste to armies and burn Cities to the Ground. Turn us away and we will burn you first_ “ – Daenerys Season 2 Episode 4.

In zwei Worten ausgedrückt: „ _Fire and Blood_ “

Vermutlich ist es ihren Beratern zu verdanken, dass Daenerys diesen Teil in ihrer Ansprache auslässt. Sicherlich wissen Tyrion und Varys, dass die Männer und Frauen ihren Vater noch zu gut in Erinnerung haben. Genau genommen haben nur wenige Targaryen-Könige nicht nach ihrem Familienmotto gehandelt, weswegen es eine gute Idee ist, Daenerys bevorzugte Methode unerwähnt zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise, wird ihre Art bei ihrer Begegnung mit Randyll Tarly offen vor Publikum gezeigt. Ich bezweifle, dass diese verängstigten Soldaten ihrer neuen Königin freiwillig folgen. Was Daenerys noch mit den Unbefleckten und den Dothraki gelingt, misslingt ihr nun bei den Menschen in Westeros.

  
Randyll Tarly hat sich Cersei Lannister aus mehreren Gründen angeschlossen. Zum einen wäre da seine Antipathie gegen Ausländer, die er auch in seinen Worten an Daenerys durchklingen lässt. Aber erst in Staffel 6 haben wir gesehen das Randyll durchaus seine Frau und seine Tochter liebt, ich bin daher sicher, dass er diese beiden mit allen Mitteln beschützen möchte und hier ist wieder etwas, dass Daenerys in dieser Ansprache übersieht, sie sagt es noch:

„ _I know what Cersei has told you, that I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children. That's Cersei Lannister not me._ “ – Daenerys, Season 7 Episode 5.

Nur Cersei Lannister hat das noch nicht getan. Sie hat die Septe von Baelor in die Luft gejagt, sie hat Tyene Sand getötet und Septa Unella dem untoten Berg übergeben. Sie hat noch keine Städte in Schutt und Asche gelegt oder außer ihren Feinden auch nur geplant andere Leute zu töten. Ja, sie hat die zivilen Opfer in der Septe in kauf genommen, in dem Wissen, dass sie damit auch ihre Feinde töten würde. Das töten ihrer Feinde hatte nun einmal Priorität.

  
Cersei hat zwar genau das gesagt was Daenerys ihr vorwirft, nur sprach sie von der Zukunft die Danerys nach Westeros bringt, indem sie wiedergibt was die Westerosi über Dothraki und Unbefleckte wissen. Sie untermauert ihre Theorie somit, mit dem was ihre Landsleute als Fakten kennen. Hier ist das Zitat:

„ _With their Help the Mad Kings Daughter has ferried an army of Savages to our shores. Mindless Unsullied Soldiers who will destroy your castles and your Holdfasts. Dothraki heathens who will burn your villages to the ground, rape and enslave your women and butcher your children without a second thought. [...] You will remember the Mad King, you remember the horrors he inflicted upon his People his daughter is no different in Essos her brutality is already legendary. She crucified hundreds of noblemen in Slavers Bay and when she grew bored of that, she fed them to her Dragons._ “ – Cersei, Season 7 Episode 2.

Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass sie die Umstände dieser Taten, außer Acht lässt, aber Tatsache ist, Daenerys hat das getan und noch mehr. Sie kreuzigte nicht nur Menschen und verfütterte sie an ihre Drachen, sie brannte Astapor nieder und tötete die Khals.

  
Der Mord an den Khals ist auch eine schwierige Sache. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob Daenerys es wirklich tat um den Frauen zu helfen, die ja jetzt alleine in Vaes Dothrak sitzen und keiner ihrer Männer mehr jagend, plündernd und mordend durch Essos zieht, um ihnen das Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen. So gesehen war Daenerys Machtübernahme eher kontraproduktiv. Zudem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es nicht getan hat, weil sie sich von den Khals bedroht fühlte. Erstens musste der Tempel vorbereitet werden, damit das Feuer sich über den sandigen Boden ausbreiten konnte. Zweitens hat sie den Khals, anders als bei ihren Ansprachen, keine Wahl gelassen. Sie sagt es sogar selbst, was ihre Motivation ist:

  
_„And here, now what great matters do the Great Khals discuss? Which little villages you'll raid, how many Girls you'll get to fuck, how many horses you'll demand in Tribute. You are small men. None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But I am. So I will. [...] You're not going to serve. You're going to die.“_ – Season 6, Episode 4.

Sie tötet sie nicht um die Frauen von der Tyrannei ihrer Männer zu befreien, sie tötet sie nicht um ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Sie tötet sie, um zum Anführer aller Dothraki zu werden. Zudem legt die Tatsache, dass der Tempel vorbereitet werden musste, einen Vorsatz nahe, die Sache war geplant. Als sie den Tempel vorbereiteten, konnte Daenerys noch gar nicht wissen, was die Khals vor hatten, ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf daraus vorbereitet zu sein, ich stelle lediglich fest, dass dieser Mord von langer Hand geplant war. Sie kennt die Kultur der Dothraki und nutzte diese aus, um zum Khals aller Khals zu werden, so wie es eigentlich ihrem Sohn prophezeit wurde.

  
Nun möchte ich noch auf einen Teil in den ausgewählten Ansprachen eingehen, der sich in den letzten Staffeln häufiger wiederholt hat, ich zitiere:

_„This is where Drogo promised to take his Khalasar west, where the World ends. To ride wooden horses across the black Salt Sea as no Khal has done before. He promised to **kill the Men in their Iron suits and tear done their Stone Houses.** “_ – Daenerys, Season 6 Episode 4

„ _Will you ride the wooden Horses across the black Salt Sea? **Will you kill my Enemies in their Iron suits and tear down their stone houses?**_ “ – Daenerys, Season 6 Episode 6

„ _Mindless Unsullied Soldiers, **who will destroy your castles and your Holdfasts.** Dothraki heathens **who will burn your villages to the ground, rape and enslave your women and butcher your children** without a second thought._ “- Cersei, Season 7 Episode 2.

„ _I know what Cersei has told you, that I've come to **destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children.** That's Cersei Lannister not me_.“ – Daenerys, Season 7 Episode 5

Nun dieser Abschnitt begleitet uns nun zwei Staffeln, wenn man will kann man sogar Staffel 1 und 2, mit Drogos eigentlichem Schwur und Daenerys Drohung an die Dreizehn dazu zählen. Da ich jedoch Staffel eins nicht in dieser Analyse miteinbeziehe, außer für die eine Ansprache von Daenerys die den Beginn ihrer eigenen Heldenreise markiert, können wir nur von maximal drei Staffeln sprechen.

  
Daenerys sagte es selbst immer und immer wieder, dass sie plane den Thron zu erobern und sie sagte auch wie sie plane dies zu tun. Sie erwähnte es in Staffel zwei, bei den dreizehn, sie sagte es immer wieder, wenn sie eine Stadt eroberte, sie tut dies mit Gewalt, mit Feuer und Blut.

Daenerys kennt vielleicht keinen anderen Weg als den der Gewalt, sie wuchs schließlich auf der Straße auf und hatte einzig und allein einen gewaltätigen Bruder, der seinen Willen immer auf diese Weise durchsetzte. Wie ich schon zuvor sagte, Viserys war für eine lange Zeit ihre einzige Bezugsperson und ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, er hat sie aufgezogen.  
Diplomatie ist nicht ihre Stärke, sie zeigt auch wenig Interesse daran sie zu erlernen. Einzig ihren Beratern und deren einschmeichelnden Worten, ist es zu verdanken, dass diese destruktive Kraft nicht ununterbrochen wütet.   
Daenerys ist kein stabiler Charakter, sie hört auf Schmeichler und solange alles so läuft, wie es diese Leute planen und ihr Wille durchgesetzt wird; ist Daenerys zufrieden und die gute Herrscherin, die sagt sie möchte nicht Königin der Asche sein.   
Sobald alles schief läuft, geht sie wieder ihren eigenen Weg. Dieser Weg ist der, der Gewalt, der von Feuer und Blut. Wenn man sich in den Büchern anhört, wie Daenerys und ihr Bruder Viserys auf der Straße aufwuchsen, ist es eigentlich auch kein Wunder, dass sie keinen anderen Weg kennt. Viserys wird häufig als aggressiv und gewalttätig beschrieben. Aber Daenerys erinnert sich auch an Zeiten, wo Viserys ausgeglichener war und ihr Geschichten erzählte.  
Ich kann mir vorstellen das Daenerys ihre Art Reden vorzutragen, von Viserys Märchenstunden abgeguckt hat und ihre Einstellung darüber wie man seinen Willen durchsetzt ebenso. Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, sie hatte sehr lange Zeit niemand anderen als ihn und er war der Einzige, der ihr überhaupt etwas beibrachte. Wir sollten uns daher wirklich fragen, ob es ein Segen wäre, falls Daenerys auf den eisernen Thron kommt, ich glaube nicht.


	8. Historische Vergleiche

George R. R. Martin sagte einmal, dass die britische Historie eine große Inspirationsquelle für ihn gewesen sei und sein Krieg der fünf Könige lose auf den Ereignissen der Rosenkriegen beruhe. Deswegen haben viele Fans Vergleiche zwischen den Figuren und den realen historischen Personen dieser Zeit gesucht. Vermutlich wird Daenerys deswegen so oft mit Heinrich dem Siebten verglichen. Doch es gibt ein paar signifikante Punkte die Heinrich und Daenerys voneinander unterscheiden. Wie ich bereits vorher erwähnte, Daenerys ist kein Diplomat, kein Politiker und kein Mensch, der wirtschaftet. Aber genau DAS und fast nichts anderes war Heinrich der siebte.  
Heinrich der siebte landete zwar mit einer Armee in Wales, nachdem er durch den Tod eines Cousins, zum Thronerben geworden war, aber er versuchte, den Großteil seiner Macht nicht durch Kriege und Kämpfe zu sichern. Im Gegenteil zu Daenerys die immer zuerst an Feuer und Blut denkt und nur wegen Tyrion nicht sofort angreift, um nicht als auslänidscher Invasor zu gelten. Heinrich der siebte gewann seine Schlachten dank seinem Onkel Jasper Tudor und seine Mutter hatte ihn schon lange zuvor bei ihren Landsleuten als Alternative zu Richard dem dritten präsentiert. Obwohl gesagt wird, er sei der letzte König, der sich das Recht auf die Thronbesteigung auf dem Feld erstritten habe, wird oft vergessen, dass er den unzufriedenen Adligen lieber hohe Summen zahlte, als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld zu treffen.

  
Ich denke, es gibt kein einzelnes Vorbild für Daenerys, sie setzt sich vielmehr aus einer Reihe von Vorbildern zusammen, die alle mit guten Absichten ihr Volk anführten und stattdessen viel Unglück brachten. Ich möchte hier drei nennen:  
  
1\. Maximilien de Robespierre  
2\. Josef Wissarionowitsch Stalin  
3\. Mao Zedong

Diese drei historischen Figuren werden heutzutage kritisch betrachtet, alle drei versuchten, ihr Volk in eine neue Zeit zu führen und das mit Gewalt. Was sie ebenfalls gemeinsam haben, jeder von ihnen kommt ursprünglich aus bürgerlichen Verhältnissen. Und jeder von ihnen wird oder wurde einmal als Held gefeiert.  
  
Beginnen möchte ich mit dem Politiker und Anwalt aus Frankreich: Maximilien de Robespierre.  
Was viele nicht wissen, Robespierre hielt zu Beginn seiner Karriere als Anwalt überhaupt nichts von der Todesstrafe, er war sogar ein Gegner dieser Strafe und sprach sich öffentlich in der Nationalversammlung dagegen aus. Er versuchte die Sklaverei, in den französischen Kolonien, zu unterbinden und die Pressefreiheit in die Grundrechte zu übernehmen.

Sein radikales Weltbild war schon vorhanden, als er noch diese durchaus edlen Beweggründe hatte, aber er war noch nicht der „Blutrichter“ als der er in die Geschichte einging. Allerdings war er nicht bereit die Gleichheit vor dem Gesetz und in der Politik, auf die Frauen auszuweiten, er war auch daran beteiligt Olympe de Gauges hinzurichten, nachdem sie eine Schrift verfasst hatte, welche die gleichen Rechte für Frauen forderten, wie sie die Männer hatten.

Mit seiner Berufung in den sogenannten Wohlfahrtsausschuss begann sein Abstieg vom Helden, zum Blutrichter, den wir heute kennen. Dabei waren seine Motive nicht wirklich selbstsüchtig oder uneigennützig. Vielmehr wissen wir durch Zeitzeugenberichte, seine selbstverfassten Schriften und andere Dokumente, das er eine neue Welt erschaffen wollte, eine Welt wie er sie in den Theorien von seinem Vorbild Jean-Jacques Rousseau zu sehen glaubte. Daher glaubte er, jeder der ein Feind der Revolution sei, dürfte nur die Wahl zwischen der Änderung ihrer Überzeugung oder dem Tod haben.

Einen solchen Satz hören wir auch von Daenerys, als sie Hizdahr zo Loraq in Staffel 4 zu den Meistern von Yunkai schickt.  
„He will accompany the second Sons and serve as my ambassador to Yunkai. He will tell the Master what has happend in Meereen. He will explain the Choice they have before them: They can live in my new World or they can die in their old one.“ – Daenerys Staffel 4, Episode 7.

Heute wissen wir nicht wie wir Robespierres Verhalten einschätzen sollen, keiner von uns war dort und keiner weiß wie es wirklich war. Es ist eine Möglichkeit das dieser Mann seine Macht ausgenutzt hat um seine persönlichen und politischen Feinde aus dem Weg zu schaffen, dass andere dies in der Zeit des Terrorregimes taten ist nachgewiesen. Doch seine Reden und Schriften zeigen auf das er bis zum letzten Moment, immer noch bei klaren Verstand war. Unbestritten ist jedoch das dieser Mann einen Einfluss und Eindruck auf seine Zeitgenossen gemacht hat, der nur schwer zu erklären ist. Vor allem das man ihm nicht früher das Handwerk legte, ist bis heute ein Rätsel, unter seiner Führrung starben beinahe 3000 Menschen durch das Fallbeil. Nicht wenige davon unschuldig, wie de Gauges, die einfach nur die gleichen Rechte für Männer und Frauen forderte.  
  
Robespierre hatte gute Absichten und Ideale, doch schlussendlich versuchte er diese auf die falsche Art umzusetzen, indem er den Terror dazu nutzte die sogenannten Feinde der Revolution auszuschalten. Die Tatsache das er selbst keinen Plan hatte, wie man ohne dieses Mittel die politische Lage in Frankreich verbessern könnte, zeigt uns, dass er selbst nicht viel weiter dachte als bis zum Fall der Monarchie.  
  
Nun zum nächsten Mann auf meiner Liste: Josef Wissarionowitsch Stalin. Ein Mann der bis heute von vielen geachtet und als Held betrachtet wird, zumindest innerhalb Russlands. Doch das Ausland betrachtet diesen Diktator aus unterschiedlichen Gründen weniger heldenhaft.  
  
Was ihn und Daenerys am meisten voneinander unterscheidet, ist wohl sein Geschlecht und seine Herkunft. Daenerys entstammt einem adligen Haus, Stalins Eltern waren eine ehemalige Leibeigene und ein Schuhmacher. Er wurde in Gori geboren, eine Stadt in Zentralgeorgien. Damals war Georgien ein Teil des russischen Kaiserreiches und somit ist Stalin zwar George, aber trotzdem russischer Staatsbürger. Er ging in Gori in die Schule und war trotz seiner ärmlichen Erscheinung und seiner Pockennarben, ein Redelsführer. Er verließ die Schule als Klassenbester und besuchte ein Priesterseminar in Tiflis. Tiflis war damals eine Hochburg des Kommunismus, dort kam Stalin mit marxistischen Zirkeln und kommunistischen Schriften in Berührung. Er beendete niemals seine Ausbildung zum Priester und wurde stattdessen Revolutionär. Im Namen der Revolution organisierte er Streiks, raubte Banken aus, er tötete Menschen im Namen der Revolution.  
  
Nachdem die Bolschewiki unter Lenin an die Macht gekommen waren, begann Stalin damit seine politische Position auszubauen. Er ließ nicht nur Offiziere verhaften und erschießen, weil sie bereits in der Armee des Zaren gedient hatten; nach seiner Machtübernahme ließ er auch seine Gefolgsleute töten, weil er vermutete, dass diese an einer Verschwörung beteiligt waren.  
  
Zunächst möchte ich zuerst einmal auf diese beiden Punkte eingehen. Vor allem wegen der Verbrennung der Tarlys ist der erste gemeinsame Punkt überaus interessant. Denn die Tötung der zaristischen Offiziere sollte Stalin noch bereuen. Zwar hatte Stalin immer geplant Deutschland anzugreifen, schlussendlich jedoch wurde er am 22. Juni von dem Angriff der deutschen Truppen überrascht, zwar hatte ihn sein Geheimdienst gewarnt, doch hatte er diese nicht ernst genommen. Als nun die deutschen angriffen, waren viele gute Offiziere durch Stalins Säuberungen erschossen worden. Diese Männer waren zumeist von Stalin als oppositionell oder politisch „unzuverlässig“ betrachtet worden. In der Folge wurden sie grundlos verhaftet und in Schauprozessen zum Tode verurteilt. Das Fehlen dieser Männer hatte direkte Auswirkungen auf Stalins politische Stellung als Alleinherrscher der Sowjetunion.  
  
Stalin hatte sich mit Ausbruch des Krieges gegen sein Land als Oberbefehlshaber der roten Armee ernennen lassen. Aber er hatte nie in der Armee gedient und er hatte auch keinerlei Erfahrung mit Kriegsführung. Das Ergebnis war, das die Generäle, die noch lebten, irgendwann aufhörten bestimmte Befehle auszuführen, was natürlich in einem Prozess wegen Befehlsverweigerung führte und schlussendlich zu deren Erschießung. Doch bis 1943 hatte die Rote Armee keinen wirklichen Erfolg zu verbuchen. Sie kamen nur langsam gegen die Deutschen voran und erst 1944 war klar abzusehen, dass die Rote Armee bis nach Berlin kommen würde.  
  
Daenerys hat auch nie in einer Armee gedient und sie hat die Tarlys verbrennen lassen. Hierbei sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass Samwell Tarlys Vater immer wieder VOR seinem ersten Auftritt in Staffel sechs erwähnt wurde, einmal für seine Unnachgiebigkeit, für seine militärischen Erfolge und vor allem für seine Engstirnigkeit und sein geringes Mitgefühl. In den Büchern wird immer wieder betont, was für ein militärisches Genie ist, denn dort werden auch seine Verdienste im Krieg erwähnt. Er war der Einzige, der Robert Baratheon jemals auf dem Schlachtfeld geschlagen hat. Er nimmt verschiedene Städte ein und wird schließlich Meister des Rechts in Königsmund, nachdem er die Tyrell-Mädchen aus der Gewalt des hohen Spatzes befreit hat.  
  
In der Serie erfahren wir weit weniger über seine militärischen Erfolge, dafür aber, das er ein Mistkerl ist, der seinem eigenen Sohn droht ihn zu töten, wenn er nicht das Schwarz anlegt und zur Mauer reist. Trotz allem ist er für seine militärischen Erfolge so bekannt, das Tyrion rät, ihn zu verschonen und stattdessen zur Mauer zu schicken und Daenerys, deswegen sogar noch rügt.  
  
Zurück zum Thema: Daenerys wird es bedauern, dass sie diesen Mann verbrannt hat. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Stratege und im Norden treffen wir nun auf eine schwer zu tötende Armee aus Untoten und jeder Tote auf eigener Seite wird die Armee des Nachtkönigs noch verstärken. Es sieht also nicht gut aus für Daenerys. Sie hat zwar Tyrion, Jorah und Jon als militärische Ratgeber, aber wie wir in Staffel sieben lernen durften, wenn eine Strategie nicht aufgeht, fängt Daenerys an, ihren Beratern zu misstrauen und ihren eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen. So geschehen bei dem Angriff auf die Wagenkolonne in der Weite, welche Nahrung nach Königsmund bringen sollte. Daenerys hätte ihn gebraucht, sie oder Tyrion werden irgendwann in Staffel acht zugeben müssen das dieser Mann wegen ihr tot ist. Wie ich bereits sagte, das Verbrennen der Tarlys folgt einer bekannten Maxime des Terrors: „Einen Töten schüchtert Zehntausende ein.“ Und Terror ist etwas, das Daenerys mit Stalin gemeinsam hat.  
  
Seit einigen Jahren wissen wir das Stalins Terror, nicht von außen als politisches Mittel an ihn herangetragen wurde, sondern von ihm selbst ausging. Die Gründe dafür sind vielfältig, einer war auf jeden Fall seine steigende Paranoia vor Verrätern und politischen Gegnern. Vielleicht nicht zu unrecht, wir sollten nicht vergessen, Stalin war ein Revolutionär, der erfolgreich an die Macht kam und dort auch blieb. Dies erreichte er nicht mit fairen Mitteln, sondern indem er seine Feinde und Gegner ausschaltete. Zunächst durch Intrigen und Diffammierungen, später durch willkürliche Verhaftungen, Schauprozesse und Erschießungen. Der Terror war so willkürlich das jeder fürchten musste von Stalins Männern abgeführt und hingerichtet zu werden. Das hielt eine Atmosphäre der Furcht aufrecht, die die Menschen von ihrem echten Elend ablenkte. Doch zu dem anderen Elend komme ich am Ende meiner gemeinsamen Punkte zwischen Stalin und Daenerys.  
  
Als die Deutschen 1941 die UdSSR angriffen, musste Stalin einsehen, dass er seinen Feind kolossal falsch eingeschätzt hatte und ihm gegenüber in der schwächeren Position war. In dieser Zeit veränderte sich auch Stalins Terror, die Gründe für seine „Säuberungen“ wandelten sich von Revolutionsgegnern und oppositionellen politischen Ansichten, zu Spionage, Kollaboration mit dem Feind und Landesverrat, je nachdem ob man den Angeklagten erschießen oder nur deportieren wollte. Sie richtete sich von nun an gezielt auf bestimmte Bevölkerungsgruppen, das half Stalin den Hass auf die Deutschen zu schüren und seinen Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung durch ein Gefühl des Patriotismus zu stärken. Zudem darf man nicht vergessen, dass Stalin im Vorfeld einen Personenkult um sich aufgebaut hatte, der nun Früchte trug und ihm half, die Bevölkerung in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen. Trotzdem ging der Terror auch nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg weiter, nur war er nun nicht mehr so wahllos. Es war trotzdem notwendig, da Stalins Politik leider nicht immer die Früchte trug, die er sich erhofft hatte, aber dazu gleich mehr.  
  
Daenerys will keine gefürchtete Herrscherin sein, zumindest ist es das, was sie immer wieder selbst sagt und worauf sie hofft. Doch ihre Taten sprechen eine andere Sprache. Daenerys nutzt Furcht um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen und ihre Macht aufrechtzuerhalten. Genau wie Stalin misstraut sie ihren Anhängern, genau wie Stalin tötet sie Menschen um andere zu „Überzeugen“ ihr zu folgen. Sie bedroht ihre Fürsprecher und ihre Feinde gleichermaßen und traut nur Menschen die ihr, wie Jorah, beinahe blind folgen.

Nun zu dem letzten Punkt den Daenerys mit Stalin und auch mit Mao gemeinsam hat. Zunächst einmal wäre da der Personenkult, Daenerys sieht sich gerne als Retter und verträgt keine Kritik. Stalin machte sich niemals etwas vor, er wusste oder ahnte aufgrund seiner Paranoia, dass die klugen Köpfe seines Landes ihn nicht so sahen, wie er es gerne wollte. Als der einzige Führer, der sein Volk in das Industriezeitalter führen könnte. Mao sah das anders, er war weniger paranoid als Stalin, er hoffte, dass die intellektuelle Elite seines Landes ihn so sah, wie er sich selbst.  
  
Die „Hundert-Blumen-Bewegung“ war eine Kampagne mit der Mao versuchte neue Ideen und Anregungen, aus dem Volk, zu erhalten; im Zuge dessen ließ er die Zensur für Kritiken lockern. Mit der „Hundert-Blumen-Bewegung“ erhielt Mao 1957 jedoch keine Lobeshymnen auf seine Politik, sondern harsche Kritik. Dies führte dazu, dass diese Kampagne wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde und mehrere hunderttausende, die sich kritisch geäußert hatten, ihre Arbeit verloren und durch weniger fähige, aber politischkonforme Menschen ersetzt wurden. Die Folge davon waren Misswirtschaft und Missmanagement.  
  
Diese Misswirtschaft äußerte sich am stärksten in der nächsten Kampagne von Maos kommunistischen Plänen, die: „Der Große Sprung nach Vorn“-Kampagne, eine ähnliche Vorgehensweise hatte schon Stalin versucht. Die Kampagne sah vor, die Wirtschaft zu dezentralisieren und in Volkskommunen zu organisieren. Dabei wurde jede landwirtschaftlich nutzbare Fläche den Kommunen übertragen, was bedeutete, dass die Bauern keine privaten Felder mehr für den Eigengebrauch hatten. Gleichzeitig sah der Plan eine Menge gute Dinge vor, wie die Allgemeine Schulpflicht und der Bau von Bewässerungsanalagen, um die Landwirtschaft zu stärken. In beiden Fällen, bei Mao und Stalin, war der Langzeitplan darauf ausgelegt aus dem Agrar-Staat einen Industrie-Staat zu machen.  
  
Das größte Problem hierbei ist, Landwirtschaft und somit die Produktion von Lebensmitteln, lässt sich nur bedingt planen. Das Wetter, Umweltkatastrophen und selbst der Ertrag können nicht geplant werden. Sowohl in der Sowjetunion, als auch in China führte die Zwangskollektivierung der Bauern, zu einer großen Hungersnot denen viele zum Opfer fielen. Die Absicht hierbei war allerdings nicht, Menschen umzubringen, zumindest in Maos Fall, bei Stalin ist der Fall weniger klar, da sich viele Bauern dieser Enteignung widersetzten und von seinem Regime als Konterrevolutionär bezeichnet wurden.   
  
Obwohl die Umstände gänzlich unterschiedlich sind, ist das Ergebnis das gleiche: Aufgrund ihrer Pläne, die Industrialisierung betreffend, zwangen beide Diktatoren, die Bauern ihrer Staaten dazu Landwirtschaft so zu betreiben wie es ihr Plan vorsah. Das dies nicht funktionieren würde, sagten vermutlich nicht wenige ihrer Berater und jeder dieser Berater konnte von Glück sprechen, wenn sie am Ende des Jahres noch lebten.  
  
Daenerys hatte in Episode 4 der siebten Staffel bereits den Großteil ihrer Flotte und alle ihre Verbündeten in Westeros verloren. Sie gab Tyrion und Varys die Schuld, allerdings gibt es keinen Schuldigen in diesem Falle, Jaime war einfach derjenige mit der besseren Strategie und kannte zudem Tyrion besser als dieser seine beiden älteren Geschwister. Jaime war einfach derjenige mit der besseren Strategie und schlussendlich erfolgreich.  
  
Jon redet ihr erfolgreich aus, Kings Landing anzugreifen, stattdessen greift sie die Wagenkolonne an, welche die Nahrung für Kings Landing im Schlepptau hat. Für Daenerys zählt in diesem Moment nur, das die Lannisters dieses Essen nicht bekommen, schlussendlich wird ihre Kurzsichtigkeit jedoch zu einer Hungersnot führen.  
  
Obwohl sie kurzfristig denkt, im Gegensatz zu Mao und Stalin die wussten, dass ihr Staat langfristig nur international mithalten kann, wenn sie die Industrie stärken, wird sie das gleiche Problem haben wie die beiden anderen Diktatoren. Mit einem Unterschied:  
  
Mao und Stalin hatten die Industrialisierung des Landes im Sinne, bei Daenerys ging es ihr nur darum den Lannisters ihren Vorteil wegzunehmen, den sie durch diese Vorräte gehabt hätten. Daenerys hat den langsamen und Qualvollen Tod von Tausenden in Kauf genommen, nur um ihrem Feind einen Vorteil zu nehmen.  
Dabei sagten bereits Robert Baratheon und auch Jorah Mormont, dass die Dothraki auf dem freien Feld nicht zu schlagen sind. Daenerys hätte nicht mit Drogon angreifen müssen, sie tat es und das Ergebnis wird eine Hungersnot sein, wie es sie noch nie in Westeros gab.  
  
Wie ihr sehen könnt, hat Daenerys einiges gemeinsam mit diesen drei Männern. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten machen sie in den Augen von vielen Fans zur Heldin der Geschichte. Die drei Männer, die ich hier vorgestellt habe, werden innerhalb bestimmter Gruppierungen immer noch als Heldenfiguren geachtet. Ob sie es verdient haben oder nicht steht nicht zur Debatte, es ist leider ein simpler Fakt, dass es so ist. Alle drei fingen als kleine Männer aus dem Bürgertum an und am Ende ihres Lebens hatten sie alle drei mehr Macht, als sie es sich als Kinder hätten vorstellen können. Diese Macht jedoch veränderte sie, in Stalins Fall machte sie ihn paranoid. Im Fall von Mao und Robespierre fehlen uns leider die Zeugen dafür, wie sie sich verändert haben, jedoch nehme ich an, dass ihnen die Macht zu Kopf stieg und sie sich unbesiegbar glaubten. Auch Daenerys glaubt von sich, dass sie mit ihren Drachen unbesiegbar ist. Sie ist es aber nicht und genau das versucht Tyrion ihr in dem Gespräch in Folge 6 bewusst zu machen. Das sie dies nicht akzeptiert, macht sie leider nur noch angreifbarer und gleichzeitig gefährlicher.


	9. Daenerys Targaryen – heldenhafte Gegenspielerin

Daenerys fing in der Serie und im Buch mit nichts an, selbst ihr hübsches Gewand, dass sie trug als sie Khal Drogo präsentiert wurde, war ein Geschenk von Illyrio Mopatis. Sie begann mit Nichts und wurde zur Anführerin einer Armee von tausenden. Eine Geschichte wie vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär, schon tausendmal erzählt, doch in dieser Art und Weise vermutlich nur vergleichbar mit Citizen Kane. Der Medienmogul, der von seinen Eltern als Junge weggegeben wurde, um ihm eine bessere Zukunft zu sichern und der mit der Zeit durch die Macht und seinen Einfluss immer mehr verändert wird. Bis er der einsame Mann ist, den wir zu Beginn des Filmes sterben sehen.

Als Mao und Stalin Schuljungen waren, konnten sich vermutlich auch nur die wenigsten ihrer Lehrer vorstellen in welcher Position diese Jungen einmal landen würden. Wenn man die Flugschriften, Pamphlete und Zeitzeugnisse von und über Robespierre liest, kann man sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie aus ihm der Blutrichter werden konnte. Sie alle kämpften dafür ihr Land zu verbessern, ihr Land in eine moderne Zeit zu führen und kamen mit diesem Vorsatz an die Macht und diese Macht korrumpierte sie letztendlich. Sie wurden zu jenen Männern über die wir heute in Geschichtsbüchern lesen, deren Heldentaten wir kennen und die wir für ihre nahezu kriminellen Taten kritisieren. Viele Menschen verloren durch diese Männer ihr Leben, manchmal war es keine Absicht und manchmal doch. Tolkien beschrieb diese Korruption durch Macht in seiner Ring-Trilogie an der Figur Gollum. Der durch die Macht des einen Ringes körperlich und geistig verändert wird.

George R. R. Martin führt dieses Erbe fort und gibt Daenerys statt des einen Ringes drei Drachen zur Hand. In der siebten Folge der siebten Staffel sagt Daenerys selbst, das sie es ohne ihre Drachen vermutlich nicht geschafft hätte.

_„This Place was the Beginning of the End for my Family.[...] A Dragon is not a Slave. They were terrifying. Extraordinary. They filled people with Wonder and awe, and we locked them in Here. They wasted away. They grew small. And we grew small as well. We weren’t Extraordinary without them. We were just like everyone Else.“_

Daenerys weiß das sie ohne ihre Drachen niemals so weit gekommen wäre, ich kann das nur bedingt glauben; laut George R. R. Martin sind die Drachen eine Analogie auf Massenvernichtungswaffen. Mao, Stalin und Robespierre sind alle ohne solche Waffen an die Macht gekommen, sie hatten auch keine reichen und einflussreichen Eltern hinter sich, wie Tyrion Lannister zum Beispiel. Sie kamen durch ihre Fähigkeiten an die Macht, sie überzeugten die Menschen von sich und wenn das nicht funktionierte, setzten sie ihre Gegner erfolgreich außer Gefecht. Die Macht welche die Drachen Daenerys verleihen ist nur temporär, vielleicht wird die Macht nicht mehr zu Daenerys Lebzeiten schwinden, aber schon einmal verlor ihre Familie an Macht und Einfluss, weil sie ihr Imperium auf der Stärke von Drachen aufbauten. Ich bezweifle, dass es dieses Mal von Dauer sein wird. Zudem folgen Daenerys treue Gefolgsleute ihr nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie Drachen hat, sondern weil sie sie auf unterschiedliche Art davon überzeugte, dass sie es verdiene ihre Anführerin zu sein. Für die Unsullied ist sie eine Heldin und für die Dothraki die stärkste Frau, da sie alle Khals tötete. Und manche ihrer Leute wollen einfach nur mit ihr an die Macht kommen, wie Varys und Tyrion.

Daenerys ist ein Charakter, dessen Aktionen man kritisch sehen und nicht einfach als Heldentat abstempeln sollte. Ich habe hier einige mögliche Inspirationen von George R. R, Martin genannt, die er selbst erlebt haben könnte. Es ist wahr, dass er den zweiten Weltkrieg niemals miterlebt hat, aber den kalten Krieg. Er erlebte als Kind mit wie die Soldaten aus dem Vietnam Krieg zurück kamen und wie die überlebenden aus dem Korea Krieg heimkehrten. Es ist falsch zu glauben, dass er dies erlebte und davon nicht beeinflusst wurde. Und gerade die großen Diktatoren wurden immer wieder als die Bösen im Kriegsgeschehen abgestempelt. Sicher Menschen wie Mao, Stalin, Hitler, Mussolini, Franko und Castro haben viele Menschen getötet, aber die meißten davon nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Nürnberger Prozesse „Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit“ in ihren Anklagepunkten hatten. Zudem war Teil der Kriegsverbrechen, die man in den Nürnbergerprozessen aufzählte, in vielen Fällen, Verbrechen an Kriegsgefangenen. Womit wir wieder bei der Verbrennung der Tarlys wären. In diesem Augenblick waren die Tarlys Kriegsgefangene und somit wehrlose Gegner, es gilt laut Genfer Konvention als Kriegsverbrechen solchen Leuten zu schaden, besser ausgedrückt sie zu ermorden. Mir geht es in diesem Punkt nicht darum, dass Westeros keine Genfer Konvention hat, sondern das UNSERE Welt sie hat. Wir sollten inzwischen eingesehen haben das manche Dinge im Krieg zwar geschehen, aber trotz allem nicht geschehen sollten, deswegen haben wir diese Konventionen, diese Regeln und wir versuchen zumindest, danach zu handeln. Wir sollten aber auch immer versuchen kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen und die Anführer dahinter nach diesen Regeln zu beurteilen und kritisch zu betrachten.

Wie also ist es möglich für mich, all diese Dinge kritisch zu betrachten und die Figur trotz meiner Kritik an ihr, immer noch zu mögen? Eigentlich ist es recht einfach, Daenerys ist eine Figur in einer Serie im Fernsehen oder in Büchern. Sie ist nicht real. Aber genau das macht sie noch viel wichtiger, als wenn sie eine echte Person wäre. Überlegt einmal kurz, könnt ihr mir EINE weibliche Antagonistin nennen, die weder für einen Mann arbeitet, noch mit einem zusammen ist, die selbstständig das verlangen danach hat eine politisch, einflussreiche Position zu erhalten. Eine weibliche Antagonistin, die durch ihre eigene Kraft an die Macht kommt? Die Stärken und Schwächen hat, die ein Motiv hat, auch wenn es noch so wackelig ist wie das von Daenerys, und die nicht verrückt geworden ist. Wobei das bei Daenerys und ihrer Angst vor Verrätern durchaus noch passieren kann, aber noch ist es nicht passiert.

Es ist simpel, es gibt keine. Seit den achtziger Jahren hat die Gleichberechtigung der Frau auch in den Medien Einzug gehalten, Frauen durften nun auch in Filmen, Serien und Büchern andere Aufgaben erledigen als die einer Prinzessin in Nöten oder der Hausfrau hinterm Herd. Berühmte Beispiele sind hierbei, Prinzessin Leia aus Star Wars, Valeria aus Conan der Barbar, Red Sonja aus dem gleichnamigen Film, und noch viele mehr.

Aber bisher gibt es nur wenige weibliche Antagonisten die nicht als Hexe, neidische ältere Person, fanatische Anhängerin oder gierige Ehefrau bezeichnet werden können. George R. R. Martin hat mit seinen Figuren, Cersei und Daenerys, ein weiteres Cliche gebrochen. Er hat mit diesen Figuren gezeigt, dass auch Frauen die Rolle von guten Antagonistinnen ausfüllen können. Dieser Schritt in Film, Serie oder Bücher endlich vollzogen zu haben, ist so viel wichtiger, als eine weitere noble Ritterin die kommt um die Menschheit zu retten. Dafür sollten wir George R. R. Martin danken und dafür sollten wie Cersei und Daenerys lieben, sie sind ein weiterer Schritt in der Entwicklung der Gleichberechtigung der Frau, auch wenn es nur um die Unterhaltungsbranche geht. Aber genau dafür liebe ich diese Figuren und bin Mister Martin sehr dankbar dafür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen dank an FedonCiadale und Tubbylita, für die ersten Kudos die ich jemals erhalten habe und vielen dank für die ersten Lesezeichen von Tetrisaddict und Tubbylita. Das fühlt sich sooo gut an, zu wissen das Leuten meine Meta gefällt. Vielen dank an euch drei.
> 
> Kommentare sind auch immer willkommen.


End file.
